Moonlight's Spell
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: Zuko captures Katara for a reason. But will Katara be able to take the truth? Zutara little KxA M rated for some parts. But don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

Okay a new story! Yes! This story is a diffrent R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter one

* * *

It had been a year since Sokka, and Katara left Aang. But they had traveled together for two years.Aang had told them to leave because he didn't want anything to happen to them. They were'nt happy about it but they did what they were told. Katara a waterbending master went back to the South Pole to help teach them waterbending with her old master Packa. Sokka a master worrior went off to war with his wife Suki.Aang the avatar mastered all the elements, exept fire. And Prince Zuko still was after the avatar, not as driven anymore, he was now trying to igore his uncle who was trying to find him a wife now because he was eighteen.

But to him ever since Katara and Sokka had left Aang he was harder to find. Aang had stopped the comet giving Zuko just a little of it's strenghth since he was there. But what they didn't know was that the adventure biggest of all was just starting.

* * *

"Just push and pull the water Destiney, like this." Katara said. She moved her hands in and out with the water following. Destiney sighed and crossed her arms. "Good job." Katara said. She dropped the water and walked over to her. "Destiney I know you can do it. You mastered Fire, so now all you have to do is master water." she said. Destiney threw her hands up in frusteration. "I'm not the avatar! I shouldn't be able to control two elements Katara! I'm a freak!" She yelled. Katara shook her head and put a hand on her shoulder.

Destiney shrugged it off. "Just...leave me alone, okay!" she whispered and walked off. "Destiney." she said. She raised her hands and two giant ice glaciers colided behind her. Katara sighed and sat down on the ground. "Long day?" asked a voice. Katara rolled her eyes. "You could only imagine, Destiney won't listen to me she thinks she's a freak because she can bend both elements." the man nodded and sat down by her.

"She'll listen sooner or later, she's just a little scared." he said. She looked at him. "How do you do it Master Packa? It's so...so imfurating!" she said and put her head in her hands. "She's just like her mother, sweet, loyal,beautiful, but she is just like her father, stuburn,hotheaded,and honorable." he said. Katara looked back at him. "Were her parents diffrent elements?" he nodded.

"Her father was a very loyal man he was a firebender named Waren Peace, and her mother, a beautiful woman, she was a waterbender named Sylvia Peace." she nodded. "Their dead aren't they?" he nodded. "She died from an invasion, she was remembered from how well she faut, she was a very worthy apponint. And later he died from a broken heart. But before he died he gave his baby girl to me." she sighed.

"Was Sylvia your sister?" he nodded. "A very good sister, I swore I would do all I could to protect Destiney." she nodded. "Does she know?" he shook his head. "No, and I don't want her to well untill the time is right that is." she nodded. "I understand." he patted her back and stood up. "I will see you later." she nodded. He smiled and walked off toward the villiage.

Zuko looked at the setting sun. He shivered a little and pulled his robe a little closer to himself. "I hate the cold!" he said. He sent a little wave of heat throw his body and sighed. "This better be worth it uncle!" he said throught chattering teeth. "Oh come now Prince Zuko, it will be worth every little bit." he looked at his uncle and rolled his eyes.

"What are we doing exactly?" he asked. Iroh smiled. "We're going to find you a suitable wife." Zuko stopped doing everything. Just froze to that. "That is why we are here, because of your stupid search that will never even work!"he yelled. Iroh nodded. Zuko's eyebrow twitched in anger and her growled. He walked into the ship and to his room. Slamming the door behind himself.

Iroh smiled. "I think that went pretty well."

Katara watched the setting sun and sighed. She looked every direction and back at the water. She moved her hands over the water. It moved and finally turned into a mirror. She nodded and picked it up. "Show me Sokka moon spirit." the mirror glowed a blue and then showed Sokka. She smiled and watched him and Suki practicing together. "He's okay, good." she waved her hand and the image disappeared. "Show me Aang." she whispered.

The mirror glowed again and showed Aang standing over someone. She looked at the person and gasped. "Aang's here." she looked behind her and smiled. "Hey Katara." he said. She laughed and got up. She hugged him and a tear ran down her cheek. "I missed you so much." he nodded. "I missed you too, I just had to see you."

"What have you been doing this whole time?" he shrugged. "Trying to find a firebending master that will actually teach me." she smiled. "No luck yet?" he shook his head. "No, not yet, but the good news is Prince Zuko hasn't been after me for a while, I don't kno why." she shrugged. "At least your safe." he nodded. "I'm fourteen Katara I can take care of myself." she nodded.

"How about we go inside, It's getting dark and cold." Katara nodded and they walked over to the villiage.

Zuko growled and laid on his bed. He buried his head in the pillow. "Why uncle, whats the big deal about a wife anyways?" he asked outloud. He looked up and reached in his pocket. He smiled and pulled it back out. The stupid avatar took it the one accounter. But he got it back from her when they were fighting at the North Pole.

He was going to sell the stupid thing but it looked to important to sell. He ran his finger on the smoth silk and the cool stone. He set it on the desk and sat on his medditating cushion.

Iroh walked down the hall and up to his nephew's door. He knocked and waited. He heard a growl inside. He knocked again. "What!" he yelled. "It's me Prince Zuko." he heard a growl and the door swung open. "I'm trying to medditate!" Iroh shrugged and pushed past him. "We need to talk Zuko." he rolled his eyes and sat back down on his medditating cushions.

Iroh looked at him. "Are you going to listen to me?" Zuko shook his head. "No." Iroh sighed. "If you ever want to have a suitable wife then you need to clean up your act and listen to me." Zuko didn't move or make any sighn of movement. He looked over at something shining off of the fire and got up. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"Prince Zuko, do you know what this is?" Zuko growled. "What now uncle!" Iroh picked the necklace and put it on his palm. Zuko opend his eyes and looked at his uncle. "What are you doing uncle?" he picked it out of his hand. "Prince Zuko where did you find it?" Zuko rolled his eyes. "I got it from the water tribe girl the avatar travels with." he nodded. "Do you know what it is?" Zuko looked at his uncle. "A necklace the water nation uses to show that they are to be wed." Iroh nodded.

"Yes I know that but this surtain necklace is royalty, Water nation royalty it must have belonged to the princess of the water nation. We thought she was dead but she was your futer wife."

* * *

How was it? Can't wait for the next chapter, Zuko's pretty funnyisn't he? Well R&R

- Z.F


	2. Chapter 2

Okay sorry I haven't updated for a whiled Donny the tatto man is here and all my friends are getting tattos. But I chickened out four times! Well R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter two

* * *

Katara sat on the animal pelt and took a sip of her seal broth, while listening to Aang tell her about his journey alone. "So you haven't seen Prince Zuko at all this whole time?" Katara asked. Aang shrugged. "I didn't say that I ran into him a couple of times." he said and rubbed the back of his neck. Katara smiled and took another sip. "Go on." she said in her cup. "Well I ran into him in a fire nation festible, I didn't think he went to those things."

he went on for a couple of hours. Talking about when he had incounters with Prince Zuko, or any of the fire nation. He didn't have to worry about Admiral Zhoa since he was dead, but now Princess Zula, Prince Zuko's sister. She was worce then Zhoa, she replaced him though thats for sure.

"So Katara what have you been doing all these years?" Katara looked at him and sighed. "Nothing much, just teaching waterbending with Master Packa." she converted her eyes with Aang. "I have someone I want you too meat. She just might be able to teach you firebending." Aang smiled and got up. Katara walked over to the door and stopped. She looked back. "Aang, are you coming? Are you okay?" he nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a second, in private?" Katara laughed. "Aang we just talked for like three hours, what else do you have to talk about?" he sighed and looked at her. Seriousness was written in his eyes. She sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry Aang, I'm just exited to see you thats all." he nodded and walked into another room deeper in the hut. She followed him she rose an eyebrow when she saw him just standing there.

"Katara, I..I never really got to tell you but now that we're older and well, okay I'll just get to the point." he looked at her and took a deep breath. "I love you Katara." Aang whispered. Katara stood there and blinked. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too Aang." he stood there shocked and happy. He looked at her and smiled.

Zuko stared at Iroh. "W...w..what!" he yelled. "Why didn't anyone tell me I was meant to marry...**HER**!" he yelled. Iroh shrugged. "We never really knew who it was, you were just suppose to marry the princess of the water tribe." he said stating a point. Zuko just stared at him. His eyebrow twitching from anger and surprise. Iroh sighed and grabbed his nephew's hand. Zuko watching him. He tryed to jerk his hand away but Iroh held on tight.

"What are you doing uncle?" he asked. Iroh set the necklace on his palm and looked him in the eye. "Listen Prince Zuko, you need to keep this safe, if your sister was to search the ship or anything, she would see this and tell Ozia." Zuko cocked an eyebrow. "So?" Iroh sighed. "No, you don't understand, he will try to kill her and you." Zuko twitched a little in shock and shook his head.

"Uncle Ozia is already trying to kill me, it wouldn't really matter." Iroh growled. "Do you not get it! If you two got married you have the power to take the crown and stop this war! If he finds out he will have the whole fire nation after you!" Zuko stared at him wide eyed.

"So me and the water tribe peasent have the power to do anything, if we were together?" Iroh nodded. Zuko smiled more an evil smiled then anything. "Perfect."

Sokka looked at Suki and smiled. He took a deep breath and threw his boomerang at her. She caught it and threw it back at him. He caught it and looked at her in shock. "Why do you always do that!" she shrugged. "You suck at throwing Sokka, It's not about stregnth, it's all about the focuse." Sokka nodded and closed his eyes. He moved his arm back and gently but still hard he threw it.

Suki watched it and tried to catch it. But she knew it was to fast to catch. She moved to the side and the boomerang cut her in the arm. She screamed in pain and put her hand on her shoulder. It was a very deep cut. But not deep enough for the bone to show. Sokka opend his eyesa and gasped. He ran to Suki's side and ripped the bottom of his dress. He tied it around her shoulder and pushed on it.

She screamed in pain and gridded her teeth. Sokka's eyes grew big in worry. She opend her eyes and looked at him. "It's okay Sokka just go get Ola, she'll help." Sokka nodded and ran off in the direction of Ola's house. Suki gridded her teeth and growled in pain._ 'He's getting good.' _she thought.

Katara grabbed his hand and ran out of the hut. She ran up to Master Packa and Destiney's hut. She stood there and let go of Aang's hand. She knocked on the door and opend it. "Destiney!" Katara shouted. "What?" she heard yell from down the hall. Katara smiled and grabbed his hand again. She walked down the hall and walked into the room Destiney was in.

"Destiney this is Aang, the avatar." Destiney looked up from her shirt. Aang looked at her and smiled. '_Wow she's really pretty.' _he thought. She smiled and put her hand out. "Hi, Aang, Katara told me all about you." Aang blushed a little and shook her hand. "So how long are you planing on staying in the South Pole?" Aang shrugged. He looked at Destiney and smiled. "I heard you can firebend." she nodded.

"Yes and firebend." he smiled and nodded. "Could you possibly teach me?" she gasped. "Yes, I would be honored, and you could teach me waterbending!" he nodded. "But we would have to keep going Prince Zuko could be anywere." she nodded. "I'll start packing now." he nodded. "Hey Katara." said a voice. Katara looked back and smiled. "Oh hey Tavia." Katara said. Tavia smiled and looked at Aang. "Oh my gosh Aang! I thought you were going to stay in the earth kingdom to see if you could fing a firebending master." Aang shrugged. "I left okay." Katara looked at Tavia. "You know him?" Tavia nodded. "Ya he's my baby's dad." Katara frowned and grabbed his arm. She pulled him out of the room and outside. "What! You have a baby?" she asked. Aang shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "YOU, sleped with another woman, and then you come to me and tell me you love me!" he didn't answer he just looked at the ground. Katara started crying.

"I knew it! Why Aang I thought you said you loved me and here you go fucking other girls!" he sighed. "I'm sorry Katara please." she shook her head. "No Aang, just, just go away, and your not taking Destiney." she said and started walking backwords shacking her head. "But Katara, please." she shook her head harder. "Just go!" she yelled. He nodded and ran off toward Appa. He jumped on his bison and looked at Katara. She stopped and looked at him. Tears stainging her cheeks. "Go!" she screamed. He sighed and they flew off.

She felt a bigger lump in her throat and let it out. She was crying unconrolably now. She ran in the hut. And to Destiney's room. "You're not going Destiney, Aang left." Destiney stopped and looked at her. "What's the matter Katara?" she shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, just get some sleep for tommarow we have a lot of work to do." Destiney nodded and set her cloths down.

Katara walked out of the room and out of the hut. She sighed and walked out of the village. She walked for about three hours untill she stopped and saw somthing in the ocean farther out. She squinted and gasped. "No." she whispered.

Zuko stood outside of his ship on the deck by his room. He moved the telescope away from his eye and smiled. "Hello, my futer wife."

* * *

Wow so how was that. A lot of drama. and suspence man! Well I had a little KxAbut then I didn't. And isn't Zuko something? Well you know the drama. You want more chapters then you better R&R!

- Z.F.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay another chapter enjoy! and R&R

* * *

chapter three

* * *

"Prince Zuko, we are nearing land, what are your orders?" asked a soldier. Zuko looked into his telescope and saw the girl just starting at them. "Head straight, we pick up a little something and we leave, simple as that." he said. The soldier raised an eyebrow and bowed. "As you wish, your majesty." he said and left.

Katara stood there staring at the ship. She wasn't very frightened, Aang was gone, safe, and Prince Zuko doesn't really have a reason to come here. If he comes here I'll just tell him Aang isn't here. She told herself. She took a deep breath and turned toward her villiage. Her eyes widened a little. The village was West from here. And they were heading east. Toward her!

Katara gasped and started to run. She ran further back into land, farther away from the villiage. She ran and ran until she heard something snap and crack. She looked back and gasped. The ice she was running over was the part of the ocean that froze. And it was breaking!

She gulped and started running again. But the ice was really breaking now. She stopped and tried to put all the wieght up at the top of her body. The ice wasn't breaking as much but she knew if she took one wrong move, she was a gonner for good.

Suki looked up and smiled. Sokka was back with help. "Ola, nice to see you again." Suki whispered. Ola gasped and ran over to her. She bent down and started cleaning her wound. "Oh you poor thing why didn't you wear your protective gear I gave you last summer?" she asked. Suki sighed and shrugged. But gridded her teeth from her actions.

"Now hold still, oh-god oh-god oh-god. This is a pretty bad cut." she said and started smearing a root goo over it. Suki screamed in return and tears started forming at her eyes. "It's going to hurt for a while but this is all I can do for you now." Ola said to her. She looked up at Sokka and cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you and Suki were going up to the Southern Water tribe to visit your sister?" Sokka nodded.

"We're going in a couple of days, at least until Suki is well enought to go." he whispered. Suki smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Zuko watched as she fell onto the ice and it started to break even more. He growled. "Stupid woman." he growled. "Ship full speed ahead!" he yelled. The ship jerked and started to speed throught the water. Getting oh so close to land.

Katara watched as the boat came. It hit shore and now Zuko would come and try to help her wouldn't he. And then probobly just tir me to another damn tree...or ice burge. She watched a dot came running toward her. She squinted and the person was getting closer and closer each second. After a couple of seconds she gasped. It was just Prince Zuko. Coming alone toward her. She was thinking she was right but she still had her doubts.

"_He's going to kill me."

* * *

Okay I know it's short. But it's kind of hard to type a long chapter when your sister wants to get on and your mom will kill you if you don't. But enought of that...And it did have some drama in the chapter. R&R_

-Z.F.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey well sry for the hold up on the chapter well R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter four

* * *

Zuko was running toward the girl as fast as he possibly could. He hit an upturned ice chunk and had to recatch his footing. He growled under his breath and started running faster. "Hold on stupid wench." he mummbled under his breath.

Katara watched him fearfully he was not even two feet away. Katara moved and heard it crack she looked downa and her leg fell through. She screamed and fell onto the ice. She grabbed her leg and started to pull on it, hopefully it would pop out and she could run. She looked back and saw Zuko looking around for a way to get to her. She gasped and started to pull harder.

He took a step on it and another hearing the ice cracking under his weight. He took a couple of bigger ones and took a deep breath. "This is going to suck." he mummbled. He started to run toward her now. Trying to avoid anything and everything that would either make this big chunck of ice break or make him fall, and then make the ice break. He finally got up to Katara and saw her pulling on her leg.

"Stupid girl! Why did you come on THIN ICE?" he roared. "Go away, Aang isn't here and I don't need your damn help!" she said and started pulling on her leg. "Can you even fell that?" he said under his breath. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Well no not exactly, it's in ice cold water it's probobly frost bittin by now!" she yelled.

"This would have never happened if you would have never come here!" she spit. Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed. _'Remember Prince Zuko, you need to be nice and help her.' Iroh said before he left. 'Yes uncle.' zuko said and ran off the ship._

Zuko put a hand out and melted the ice away from her leg. She pulled it out and started crying. "Does it hurt?" he asked. She nodded and tried to stand up. "Wait don't..." but she did and fell back down. This the ice denied. Zuko picked her up and started running back. The ice started cracking in half, running after them trying to consume them in it's cold deadly grasp.

Zuko ran with all his might and started to breath deeply. "Your heavy...you know that?" he said throw big gasped of breath. "Maybe it's because your tired, just because your a prince doesn't mean you don't need rest." she spat. He growled and kept running. He looked every direction for somthing safe to jump on or lay on or something. Finally he saw a giant ice burge. He ran toward that and threw Katara.

She screamed and landed somewhere on the other side. Zuko started to climb it and threw himself over the wall. He landed right by Katara.

"Why did you throw me! You have no right to even touch me!" she yelled. Trying to crawl away. "You're not going anywhere." Zuko said and picked her up again. "But with me." Katara's eyes widened and she gasped. "What! now your after me!" she said and started to look around. She looked back at Zuko and frowned. "Please leave me alone, I have to go back to the villiage, they need me and..." Zuko stopped her by putting his hand over he mouth.

"Be quiet, theres a polor wolf right behind this ice burge, and you should know what they do." he said. She nodded fastly he put his hand down and looked back at the wolf. Katara closed her eyes tightly shut and started to rub her leg. "Does it hurt?" Zuko asked looking at it. Katara shot a glare at him than softened it. "Yes." she said in a sigh. "It does very bad." he nodded and crawled closer to her.

She started to rub it again but Zuko took her hand. "Your going to take the skin away if you don't stop that." he said and started to warm his hands. "This might feel a bit warm but it will stop it from getting frost bite and you getting the cold sickness." he said and put his hands on her leg. She gridded her teeth together and tears started to stream down her cheeks. Zuko looked at her face and back at her leg. "Almost done." he whispered. She nodded and opend her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered her voice scratchy.

Zuko looked at her and back at her leg. "For what?" he asked smiling a little. 'Uncle was right.' he thought. She took his chin and made him look at her. "Well for one, saving me from the ice even after I blew you off, two for staying with me and not killing me, and three well for this...owch..althought it might hurt like a bitch thank you." she said not even over a whisper.

He nodded and looked back at her leg. "Done." he said and pulled his hands away. "Good as new." he said and observed his work. She looked at her leg and smiled slightly. It was still thumbing with pain and she felt everything in it again. But he was right it looked just like new, but it was a little red. "Thank you so much." she said and hugged him.

His eyes grew bigger but he smiled and hugged her back. 'Better get use to it now.' he thought. 'But she is pretty and it looks like she got a new outfit.' he said. She let go and smiled warmly. Then it disappeared. "Zuko do not move the wolf is looking directly at us." she whispered out of gridded teeth. "Great." he mummbled. He looked as far as he could without moving his head and saw it staring at him, drool coming down his mouth, teeth showing. He took a deep breath.

"Crawl slowly away Katara, but just far enough so I don't and the wolf don't hurt you."he said and stood slowly. "What are you crazy! You'll be killed by it!" she whispered. He looked at her and shook his head. "I could use a nice wolf skin in my room anyways he said and turned around. "You see that little cave over there crawl in there and wait for me." he said. She looked over at it and nodded. "Good luck." she said and started to crawl over to it.

The wolf watched them and snarled. It started running toward Zuko. Teeth and Claws ready to dig into his flesh and kill him instently. Zuko threw a stream of fire at it. Catching his eye and taking it out. Zuko grimaced a little but the dog seemed not to notice. Zuko kept throwing things of fire at it and the dog kept throwing claws and teeth at him. Zuko punched the animal in the chest with a fist of fire. The dog felw back and lay there. He kept throwing fire at it untill it stopped moving.

He was breathing deep now. He looked at his arm and growled. "Great now I'm going to bleed to death." he mummbled. Looking at the giant cut in his arm. "Damn it!" he said and threw a giant fire kick at the dead animal. He walked over to Katara and sat fell down. Katara crawled out and smile hugging him. "You're alive! You...your hurt." she said observing his cuts. "I can heal them." she said and grabbed his arm first. Healing that, then his leg, then all of them were done.

"Thanks, well do you think we could go now?" he asked and stood up. He put a hand out and Katara grabbed it standing up. "Can we go to my villiage? Please I must Master Packa and everyone will be worried." she said. Zuko rose an eyebrow. "I'm a very important person in the tribe, I teach them waterbending, and..." Zuko stopped her. "Okay I get it your an important person. But if we do you are still coming with me, wether you like it or not." he said and smiled.

"Get it?" he asked. She growled and nodded. "Fine whatever you say." she said. And they started to walk. "Where are we going the villiage is that way?" Katara said. Zuko nodded and looked at her. "We're going to my ship that way we can get to the villiage and get going." he said. She sighed and nodded. "Thank you again. I thought for a second when I fell in the water I'm nevr going to walk again." she said and looked at him. "But look at me, I'm walking perfectly." she said. He nodded and sighed.

"So where is your brother and the avatar?" he asked. Katara stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you taking me for information about Aang?" she said. Zuko shook his head. "I have no need for him anymore." he said and started to walk. And looked back at Katara. "Are you coming?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head. "I don't know if I can trust you now." she said. Zuko growled and walked over to her. "What are you doing?" she said. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Bringing you by force since I see you will not come with me the easy way." he said. She stopped squirming. "I still get to go back to my villiage right?" she asked. He nodded. "I said i would, and I don't go back on my word." he said.

After about an hour of walking and yelling, talking, the usual they walked up the plank. Zuko set Katara down and cracked his back. "Finally I went farther from the boat then I thought I did." he said. She wobbled over to the rail and nodded. "You try being held on your shoulder for an hour and tell me your sore." she said.

"Prince Zuko finally you are back." said a plump old man waling up to them. With a cup of tea in his hand. "Uncle." Zuko said gathering rope. "Set sail to the girl's villiage." He yelled up to the captain.

* * *

Well I hope you like the chapter. It was a lot longer than the last one and that is what I was working at. Well R&R

-Z.F


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm so sorry for not updating but I have been very busy so don't cut off my head! Please. Well enjoy! R&R

* * *

chapter five

* * *

Katara looked at the waves crashing against the side of the ship, she thought about all the adventures her, Aang, Sokka, even Toph had. Whatever happend to Toph she would never know. They had became friends after awhile. But she vanished when Aang told them too leave. Then she thought back to Aang. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. ''Why Aang?" she whispered.

_'I think I loved him.' _

**Why he has a baby with Tavia why should you care anymore?**

_'Because we have been through a lot of things together.'_

**Oh I see so now you go all moshy with him, after he broke your heart. I bet he said the same thing to Tavia.**

Katara sighed and tryed to think about Sokka instead _'At least I know he hasn't done anything to hurt me.'_

Zuko looked at Katara first he heard her cry, then she was silent then she started muttering to herself. Zuko scratched his head and shrugged. 'Maybe it's a girl thing.' He walked into the door and into the hallway. He walked up the stairs and into the captine's room. "Are we close to the village?" he asked. The captine nodded. "Yes sir." he said. Zuko looked out the window and saw a tiny form of a village. "Maybe about ten minutes at the top sir." he said. Zuko nodded and looked at his uncle.

"So are you going to be alright Suki?" Sokka asked looking at her arm. "Yes Sokka, it doesn't even hurt anymore. That root goo Ola put on it is helping alot." she said smiling. "But you are getting alot better at your focus instead of strenght." Sokka laughed and hugged her. "Hopfully you mean that." he said. She giggled and rolled her eyes. "This was going to be a long week."

Aang sighed and whipped his eyes. "Why did Tavia have to say that, why did I have too say hi to her." he sighed. "Now Katara hates me, more than the time with Bato." he said, remembering the good old times. He missed her and Sokka so much, and he missed Toph. He hated to admit it but he had a little crush on her. Even though they were complete opposites. Just like Katara told him when he was praticing with her.

_Flash back _

_"If fire is the opposite of water, than what is the opposite to Air?" she said looking at him._

_"Earth." he said. She nodded. "Exactly, so thats why it's so hard to get it because it's your complete opposite." _

_back_

He sighed and cryed again. "I'm so sorry Katara, please forgive me." He knew he wouldn't be able to finish mastering every element when he was depressed, how would I be able to defeat the fire lord when I'm depressed? He knew he was making a total complete mess out of his life. And he didn't know how too put it back too normal either. Maybe if he found someone too give him some advice. Like avatar Roku.

"Tea Prince Zuko?" he asked. Zuko looked at him and sighed. "Maybe just a little." He said. He walked up too his uncle and took the cup from him. He took a sip and looked at the men. They were all staring at him in disbelief. He looked at his Uncle. "What wrong with them?" he asked. "Well they have never seen you drink tea before, usually you yell at me about how stupid it is or somthing." he said. Zuko growled and looked back at the men. "Back too work." he barked. They turned back and got back to what they were doing.

Zuko looked out the window down at Katara. "She lookes bored nephew go talk to her." Iroh said. Zuko sighed and nodded. "Fine." he mummbled. Katara sighed and looked ahead they were very close to her village. She smiled slightly. "I wish you were here mother, I really need your guidence." she whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. "Sometimes I wish my mother was here too help me also." he said. She nodded. "You don't have too tell me Zuko, I know." she said. Looking at the water.

Aang sighed and froze. "Wait I never slept with Tavia, I haven't slept with anyone. Tavia doesn't have have a kid, well it's adopted." than he stoped and laughed. He just relized. Tavia had said she wanted her kid to grow up just like him so she said she would just call him his father figure. He smiled and grapped Appa's reines. I'm going to find Katara and get this settled out. "Yip Yip."

Zuko scratched the back of his neck. 'Okay first I have to get her trust.' he thought. "So how did you loose your mother?" he asked. She looked at him slowly and cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" she asked almost concerned. Zuko scowled slightly. "What do you mean, 'what's wrong with _me'_?"he said his temper rising. She crossed her arms and made a face as meaningful as Zuko's.

"Well first." she said raising a finger in his face. "You save me when I didn't need your help. Second you pick me up without my say. Third you're not telling me the truth." Zuko slapped her hand away from his face and his scowl was deep now. "You should be grateful for me saving your worthless life peasent, second I had to pick you up because you were being the stupid little water peasent you are, and third i don't have to tell you anything girl." he spit the last part like poision. Katara felt hot tears prick at the back of her eyes and she turned to face the water and walked to the other side away from Zuko.

Zuko growled in anger and punched the wall by the door. Leaving an indention. He walked up to the door and opend it. "And just to tell you, I saved you for both of us." he said and walked into the door. Katara opened her cloudy eyes and looked at the door. 'What had he ment by that?' she thought. She shouted in confusion and brought her hands up by her head and slammed them down making the water flip up and crash over the deck. Hitting everything but her. She turned back around and put her head in her arms. 'What did she do to deserve all of this?' she thought.

Aang landed back into Katara's small town and slid down off of Appa's head. "Why did I act so weird when Katara asked me that?" he asked himself. He could barely focus on what was happening because he was thinking about everything he did and said andKatara did and said. He growled a little in confusion but calmed himself. He looked around and saw Destiney.He smiled and started waving. "Destiney!" he said and ran up to her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes Aang?" she said, "Have you seen Katara?" he asked. She shook her head and sighed.

"She was mad about somthing so I guess she went to go walk it off, she left a while ago. Your best bet about getting her would be to just wait here." She said and smiled at him and started walking again. He nodded and looked around. He saw nothing to do so he started to click his tongue laughing at the sound.

* * *

There you go. I got a couple review that I was going a little fast so I tried to slow it down so I made that fight with Katara and Zuko. And tattooDonald Duck is living in my basement, and standing behind me messing up my damn hair! Well R&R

-Z.F


	6. Chapter 6

Okay another chapter hope you enjoy it!! R&R ENJOY!!

* * *

chapter six

* * *

Katara stared strait in front of her and saw them hit snow and come to a complete stop. She heard footsteps behind her and looked. Zuko looked strait ahead avoiding any eye contact with her, she did the same. "Well, are you going to stand there all day gaucking at me or are you going to go do whatever in your peasent villiage." Zuko said looking at her. She crossed her arms across her chest and her chest and walked down the ramp. Zuko watched her and mummbled curses under his breath.

Katara looked around and saw there was a crowd around the ramp. And they were even more surpriced to see Katara walking down the ramp with the fire nation prince behind her. "Katara?" Master Packu said pushing throught the group of people. She looked at him and smiled sadly. "What happend Katara?" he said. She shrugged and walked up to him. "I was taking a walk and I saw Zuko's ship, so I started to run than I fell in ice Zuko saved me and now he said I have to go with him." she said. Zuko stood behind her and gave a wiry grin and pulled her aside. "Get your stuff than we have too go." he said. Katara put her hands on her hips and gave him a serious look.

"Tell me why I have to go with you." than she stood up straight. "Are you going to take me as bait?" she yelled waving her finger in his face. He didin't flinch or anything but he did frown. He grabbed her wrists just like when he 'saved' her from the pirates. She heard a few people gaspe and he leand his face up to her ear. "Don't you ever point you fingers in my face again peasent." he spit. He backed up and let her hands go. "Know hurry and get your stuff." he said. She gave an angry frown and yelled in frustration. She crossed her arms and walked away.

Zuko smiled in satisfaction and walked over to the man Katara had been talking to. He crossed his arms and eyed him up and down. "Who are you?" he asked. Packu frowned. "Why should I tell you fire nation scum." he said. Zuko frowned and lit his hand. "Watch it peasent, do you know who I am?" he said. Packu rolled his eyes and looked at him. "Some scum from the fire nation." he said. Zuko smirked slightly. "I'm Prince Zuko from the Fire Nation. And I'm taking Katara to the fire nation with me." he said in a mocking tone. Packu looked at him in surprice.

Zuko smirked more in satasfaction and walked the way Katara did. Katara mummbled things about Zuko under her breath. "Katara." she looked up and smiled. Than she frowned. "Oh hi Aang." she said. Aang jumped down and walked up to her. "Katara please listen, Tavia's adopted baby isn't my baby. I'm pure, please believe me Katara, I'm sorry I know I hurt you and I hurt myself. You see in the Earth nation I was trying to learn Fire bending when I met Tavia, she said she admired me so she wanted her baby to have me as a father modle."

Katara stared at Aang in disbelief. "Wh..what?" she said. "Please believe me Katara." he said. She looked away and back at him. She nodded and hugged him. "I acept the apology Aang, I'm sorry." she said into his head. Aang smiled and hugged her back. He felt better now, he got that off his chest now he would have no problom mastering the elements and defeting the fire lord.

Katara let go of him and sighed. "Well I guess I'll see you later, I have to go, Zuko had me under a time limit." she said Aang looked at her weird. "What?" he said. She sighed and grabbed his arm. "Let me grab my stuff and I'll bring you over to him." she said. Aang thought for a momment. "Zukos here!?" he said. Katara laughed and nodded. She walked into her tent and grabbed all of her clothes and threw them into a bag. She grabbed her bag and Aang again.

She let go of Aang when they got to the group of people, an angry Packu, an eritated Zuko, and confused/scared villiagers. Aang looked at Zuko and gulped, the other times he saw Zuko he didn't attack. Zuko looked at them and saw Katara walking to him dragging the avatar with her. His eyebrow rose and he stood straight. She threw Aang at Zuko and Zuko caught Aang but let him go. Katara's eye twitched. "What are you up to Zuko?" she shouted. She walked up to him and poked his armored chest.

"First you save me, twice. Bring me to my ship say confusing things, don't want Aang. What is wrong? Are you drunk? Sick what?" she yelled at him. He scowled at her and frowned. "Why do you want me when you aren't telling me what you're going to do to me?" she yelled again. He slapped her hand away. "I will tell you when I am good and ready to peasent." he spat. She steped back from him and walked over to where he shoved Aang.

Aang stood in front of her in a protective shield. "You aren't taking her!" he shouted. Zuko walked up to him and smirked. "And what are you going to do about it? I gave up hunting you, because my father wants me dead. So I'm taking Katara, what I learned about us when we are together we are strong enough to defeat my father and stop this war." he said loud and clear so everyone could hear him. Than he looked at Katara. "There are you saticfied? I told you what I wanted of you." he said. She put Aang's arms down and nodded.

Her and Zuko walked up the ramp and onto the deck. Katara looked at all the people below her and waved. The ship's ramp came up and they started to sail back toward wherever they were going. Katara sighed and looked at Zuko. "That isn't the whole plan is it?" she asked. Zuko looked at her and shook his head. "No." he said. She nodded and looked back at her village slowly disappearing. "You know when I was little my mother told me stories about me being important, and more powerful than what i thought i was."

Zuko looked at her and nodded showing he was listening. She looked at him and smiled slightly. "Can we go somewhere else and talk, somewhere we can sit?" she asked. He nodded and started walking toward a room. He opend it and let her inside. "This is the guest room, where you will be staying." he said. She nodded and sat down. He did also and looked at her. She looked at the floor and began again.

"She said I was like a princess ment to do somthing I would figure out in my future. She said I would be giving up things I loved and cared for. She was right I lost her and my father, I left my people and went with Aang, met alot of people with him and than he decided it was to dangerouse to have us so he droped us off where we wanted to go and left. That's where I guess the saying in where I will loose ones I love and care for. I don't even know if Sokka is still alive, and Toph. And what you said about us too being together made us more powerful is I guess what she ment about being more important and powerful than I thought I was." she looked at Zuko and smiled sweetly.

"So what are we going to do? I wasn't really expecting you to say that, and on top of that how are we going to defet the Fire Lord if we don't have a plan or anything?" she asked. He smiled slightly. 'Although I already have one.' he thought.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! R&R

Z-F


End file.
